Promises
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tony makes a promise to Pepper that he will never forget.


The rain was pouring hard outside, which Pepper didn't like one bit considering she was trying to get to the armory to see Tony. When she had gotten the call from Rhodey, he had explained that the computer in the lab had given them a warning that something dangerous had emerged that Tony should keep his eyes peeled for. Pepper had decided to walk over to further investigate, but that was when it was sunny and bright outside. Not gloomy and rainy. She didn't like running through rain.

She came to the factory and thanked the lord that she could finally escape from the rain. She closed the factory door shut tight behind her, as not to let any of the rain in, and she began to wind her way through the factory until she came to the armory door. She punched in the four-number code that opened the door and watched as the door slid open. Pepper walked in the armory, wiping rain off her forehead in the process. Tony was watching the computer, trying to get an answer as to why they were getting an alert.

"Pepper, you're all wet. What happened?" Tony asked when he turned to greet her. Pepper grunted.

"Well it _was _sunny outside when I left my house…" She complained, out of breath from running. Tony shrugged.

"So what's the alert about?" Pepper asked. Tony sighed.

"I don't know, for some reason the computer isn't telling me. I'm trying to figure it out, but all this means really is that there's something wrong with the computer." Tony explained.

"That's weird, why wouldn't it tell you?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about ready to go investigate myself. Rhodey said that at first it said that this villain, whoever he is, was marked really dangerous. But that just makes me even more curious." Tony said.

"Tony, no. It could be too dangerous, and besides it's raining cats and dogs out there! Won't your armor get ruined in water?" Pepper said.

"No, it's designed to withstand all weather conditions. I can fight in rain or shine." Tony explained.

"Well whatever. It sounds dangerous, Tony I can't let you go." Pepper demanded.

"I have to, Pepper, I have to know if people are in danger." Tony said. He knew he didn't like displeasing her, but he had a priority to save people in danger.

"Please, Tony, it sounds too dangerous, please don't go," Pepper pleaded.

"Pepper, I have to do this."

"What if you don't come back, though?" Pepper asked worriedly. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Tony placed his hand where her cheek met her neck, his fingers hiding behind her wet hair. He refrained from wiping a tear off her cheek, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I will come back, Pepper, just for you. I promise, okay?" Tony said. Pepper wrapped her hand in his and rested her head on his forehead. Tony lifted her head with his finger, looked at her a moment more, then kissed her. In it he reinforced his promise of return, because he knew that now it was too late to take that back even if he wanted to. He had told her in the kiss that he loves her and he would return to her no matter what it takes.

Tony parted, squeezed her hand tight, brushed his hand over her cheek, then ran off to find the danger that they had been warned of.

**Okay, first of all, I need to give all the credit for this to ~Kimberly08 of DeviantArt because she drew the pictures and I thought they'd be cute in story form. Plus I just wanted to write it. Isn't it cute? I know it's short, though. Sorry. But below is the way I wanted to tweak it a bit:**

"I have to, Pepper, I have to know if people are in danger." As he spoke, Tony grabbed his black backpack and strapped it on.

"Why are you getting the backpack?" Rhodey asked.

"The aerial entrance hasn't been repaired since you broke it with the War Machine armor. I have yet to fix it." Tony explained. Rhodey shrugged and Tony headed out the door, followed by Pepper, who was still nagging him.

"Come on, Tony, please consider the danger! The computer even said it was dangerous. Please, don't do this!" Pepper begged. They reached the door and Tony left his hand on it before opening it and turned to Pepper to say,

"Pepper, I have to do this."

"What if you don't come back, though?" Pepper asked worriedly. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Tony placed his hand where her cheek met her neck, his fingers hiding behind her wet hair. He refrained from wiping a tear off her cheek, and looked her straight in the eyes. As Tony spoke again, he opened the door and walked outside into the pouring rain; Pepper, of course, following.

"I will come back, Pepper, just for you. I promise, okay?" Tony said. Pepper wrapped her hand in his and rested her head on his forehead. Tony lifted her head with his finger, looked at her a moment more, then kissed her in the pouring rain. In it he reinforced his promise of return, because he knew that now it was too late to take that back even if he wanted to. He had told her in the kiss that he loves her and he would return to her no matter what it takes.

Tony parted, squeezed her hand tight, brushed his hand over her cheek, then ran off to find the danger that they had been warned of.

**I just had to do a second ending because I thought it'd be cute if they kissed in the rain. But the first ending was the way she drew and explained it, this one directly above was my take on it. Reivew?**

**OH! P.S.-here's the link to the picture: (sorry if the first part is missing—its probably just missing the '/' part).**

**.com/art/Don-t-Worry-please-16005297**

**In the case that the address isn't fully there, I'll give it in pieces:**

**.com**

**art/Don-t-Worry-please-16005297**

**if it's still not all there, I don't know what to tell you.**

**review!**


End file.
